Recently, as smartphones and tablet PCs are widely used and multimedia communications of high capacity are activated, mobile traffic increases rapidly. The increasing tendency of the mobile traffic in the future is expected to increase about twice each year. Since most of the mobile traffic is transmitted through a base station, communication service providers are currently confronted with serious network overloads. In order to handle the increasing traffic, the communication service providers increase network equipment investment and commercialize the next generation mobile communication standards (e.g., WiMAX, LTE (long term evolution), etc.) for efficiently handling lots of traffic in a hurry. Yet, in order to bear the amount of traffic expected to increase further rapidly, it is time to seek for other solutions.
D2D (device-to device) communication is a distributive communication technology for directly delivering traffic between neighbor nodes without using such an infrastructure as a base station. In D2D communication environment, each node such as a mobile terminal and the like searches for another user equipment physically adjacent to the corresponding node by itself, establishes a communication session, and then transmits traffic. Thus, since the D2D communication can solve the traffic overload problem in a manner of distributing the traffic focused on a base station, the D2D communication is spotlighted as an elementary technology of the post 4G next generation mobile communication. Such a standardization organization as 3GPP, IEEE and the like is promoting D2D communication standard enactment based on LTE-A or Wi-Fi. And, such a company as Qualcomm and the like is developing an independent D2D communication technology.
A D2D user equipment may have at least one D2D service/application type to implement. In case of attempting to perform a D2D communication with another D2D user equipment in accordance with a specific D2D service type or a specific D2D application type at a specific timing point, if an existing D2D communication method is used as it is, it may cause a considerable problem in aspect of a power consumption. However, solutions for this problem have not been proposed yet.